


I'm Not Jealous

by Heavenangel6669



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Scott Mccall, Fighting over being Scott's beta, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Jealous Isaac Lahey, Jealous Liam Dunbar, Liam wants to be Scott's favorite, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669
Summary: Liam does not like the beta that comes to visit his pack. He doesn't like his relationship with Scott.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Meeting Isaac

It was supposed to be a typical Friday pack bonding night.

They all met up at Derek's loft (which had been renovated just for these pack meetings), curling up on the couches, bean bags, and pillows while arguing over snacks and throwing popcorn at Stiles. They were going to watch Star Wars because Stiles would not stop complaining about how half the pack hadn't even seen the movies.

Scott just didn't see the need too, Derek and Lydia thought they were stupid, Malia was a coyote, and Liam fell asleep when he tried marathoning it with Mason. Kira was the only one who had seen it.

As Stiles went on his usual rant while plugging the movie in, Scott gave Liam an eye roll and exasperated smile, his arm wrapping around his young beta.

That was something Liam was still getting used to. Scott was a very affectionate alpha. He always had to be touching one of his packmates. It was most evident with Stiles; those two always had their elbows touching or arms wrapped around one another in some way. 

Scott was affectionate with the other pack members too.

He always squeezed Lydia's hand or just held her wrist, not in a harsh way, but in a way that said _I'm here, I'm not going anywhere._

With Kira, before they would be kissing and flirting, but since the breakup, they now just did casual hugs and random hand games.

Malia always received high fives and forehead touches. It was a wolf thing they developed where Malia and Scott would push their foreheads together. As a coyote, Malia never had that solidarity, so it was extremely comforting to feel.

Even Derek accepted affection from the true alpha. It was usually in small touches on the small of his back or hip nudges when they stood close (Liam would have to look more into that, they seem really really close).

And with Liam, he now received hair ruffles, random cuddles, and he always had a calming hand on the back of his neck. 

It was different, but it was good. He wasn't treated like a freak or monster, these people cared about him, and he cared about them.

They were family.

Scott opened his mouth, about to say something sassy to Stiles when he froze, eyes widening as he turned to the loft door.

Derek even sat up, trying to listen to whatever caught the alpha's attention.

An unfamiliar scent wafted into Liam's nose, and he wrinkled it in an attempt to get away. 

The loft doors slid open, revealing cold blue eyes, curly hair, and a half-smirk.

"Isaac?" Scott asked breathlessly, a wide grin forming on his face. His dimples were even showing.

Liam frowned, trying to remember where he had heard that name. He didn't like the look Scott was giving the new beta.

Scott jumped up and tackled Isaac, both boys immediately roughhousing with one another. It ended up with Isaac and Scott in a lump on the ground, laughing and nuzzling at one another.

Derek slowly walked toward the two, kneeling next to his first beta and smiled, easily taking the kid in for a hug, which the blonde gladly accepted.

The group seemed to gravitate toward the beta, leaving Liam alone on the couch with a confused look.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Mom would have had your room ready!" Scott whined, his fingers tangled in Isaac's hair.

The beta preened at the attention of the alpha and shrugged. "Wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, we are very much surprised, thank you," Stiles stated sarcastically, crossing his arms. "You certainly haven't changed with your scarfs."

"And you haven't stopped that annoying habit you do. The one where you open your mouth and words come out."

The two stared at each other before smiling, clapping their hands in a firm shake.

"You guys don't change," Scott sighed exasperatedly. "Well, you're just in time for pack bonding night."

"Oh, awesome!"

The pack slowly made their way back to the couch, all asking Isaac about France and what he learned or did, but the blonde paused in front of Liam, confused.

"I don't remember this one. Who are you?"

"Oh, this is Liam," Scott beamed at his beta with pride.

Liam grinned back shyly and perked up. "M'Scott's beta."

Isaac tilted his head curiously. "Oh, really?"

"Crazy story," Scott chuckled, sitting next to Liam and ruffling his hair.

Liam laughed softly and batted him away with a playful growl. Scott growled back just as lively.

Isaac was frowning deeply at the interaction, crossing his arms.

"So, where did you find him?"

Scott blushed nervously. "Actually, uh, I bit him."

Isaac's widened in shock. "Wait, seriously?"

"He saved my life," Liam looked down at his hands, still feeling immense gratitude for what Scott had done for him.

"Yeah, me too." 

Isaac looked away from the beta with a contemplated look before smiling at Scott. 

"Catch me up on everything! I want to know what I missed! And I definitely missed your mom."

"Oh, dude, she missed you too. She mostly left everything just in case, but we still need to put sheets back on your bed."

Liam hung back and listened to Isaac retelling all the tales of France while the pack told him about their adventures since he was gone. Liam didn't mind staying quiet, but what really bothered him was the way Isaac clung to Scott, and the alpha stuck back just as much.

**\- - -**

Isaac was not going away. That is all that Liam has gathered over the past couple of weeks. The beta was now staying at Scott's _again_ and crashed every single pack bonding day and meeting. He was even back at school for a little bit.

Typically, Liam wasn't a possessive person. He was good at sharing; he just had a bad temper. But Scott _smelled_ like Isaac. Like, 24/7.

He couldn't just smell _Scott_ anymore, no it smelled like _Scott &Isaac,_ and it annoyed him greatly. 

From the little information he could find, Isaac had left the pack in their time of mourning. He abandoned Scott, and that wasn't forgivable. Sure, it was because he was hurt from Allison dying, but Scott needed all his friends, and Isaac just left (Liam was ignoring the fact Derek also left because Isaac was not involved with that).

Needless to say, Liam did not like Isaac.

He did not like the way the blonde would saunter up to Scott and wrap his arms around the alpha, whispering in his ear and making Scott snicker and lean into him. He did like how Scott instantly melted into Isaac's side when they touch. He didn't like that whenever Scott wrapped his arms around Liam; all he could smell was _Isaac._

It was like Isaac was trying to cover as much of Scott as he could with his scent...like...like he was claiming him or something.

Liam paused his thoughts and processed what he just heard. Isaac was claiming Scott. Isaac wanted to be Scott's beta again, but not just any beta, no, he wanted to be his second in command. But that was currently Liam's job (of course, Stiles counted too, but no one could replace Stiles). So Isaac was sending a message to Liam to back off, the alpha was his.

Liam growled softly to himself, eyes flickering to the blonde who was across the room, talking adamantly with Scott.

Isaac glanced at Liam and smirked, inching closer to the alpha.

Liam snapped his pencil in half at the sight.

 _It was so on._


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam asks Derek for info on Isaac

"So, what do you know about Isaac?"

Derek blinked from where he was casually reading _"The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde"_ and turned to the beta, which was sitting way to close. Liam's nose would almost touch Derek's if Derek turned his head to face him. 

"Excuse me?"

Liam paused at Derek's grumbly voice, feeling a little intimidated. He sat back on his heels, giving the former alpha some space.

"I want to know more about Isaac."

"Why don't you ask him?" Derek sighed, making Liam frown deeper.

"Because he is always around Scott."

At Liam's pouty voice, Derek turned his head with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you and Scott get in a fight?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Liam gaped, looking slightly offended. Since the whole Theo thing, he learned to trust his alpha, that Scott would do everything in his power to keep them all safe.

"Then why don't you want to talk to him about it?"

Liam felt terrible for bringing the tired tone into Derek's voice. But, he really couldn't talk to Scott about it. He smelled too much like _Isaac._ The wolf was unfamiliar to him, and he didn't like his scent all over his alpha. It pissed him off, to be entirely fair.

"Because...he smells...."

"He...smells?"

"Yeah...smells."

"Like...?"

"....like Isaac."

Liam felt his cheeks burn at the amused hum the former alpha gave him.

"You don't like Scott smelling like Isaac."

"No. It's not okay. I don't even know this guy! What if he turns out to be another Theo?"

Derek sighed again and leaned more comfortably in his seat on the couch.

"Isaac isn't anything like Theo. He would never hurt Scott."

Liam groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I just don't like him. He is _all over_ Scott! Doesn't that bother you?"

Derek snorted and turned his head, but Liam saw the slight blush on his neck.

"No, it doesn't. Isaac is like Scott's brother. Scott and Isaac were close when he was still here; they lived together, sometimes slept in the same bed together. They were family."

"I don't like it. He's trying to take Scott from me!" 

Liam didn't care about how whiny he sounded. He just didn't like this Isaac dude. He was so suave with his cool blue eyes and scarf and lingering touches. It made Liam's insides prickle defensively,

"You think he is trying to take your spot as the first beta?"

The young teen turned to Derek in surprise. How did he know that?

"Look, Isaac was Scott's first 'wolf' beta, but he didn't bite Isaac. I did. So he never had and never will have the connection you and Scott share," Derek explained, picking his book up again.

That made Liam calm down, but he still didn't know a lot about Isaac.

Guess he'd have to talk to Stiles.


	3. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to Stiles about this Isaac dude.

Liam was waiting for Stiles on his bed, curiously looking at the newest case that the older teen was working on. He also didn't come through the front door but through the window. Since he wasn't expecting anyone to be home, Stiles was _pleasantly_ surprised to find the baby of the pack pouting on his bed with furrowed brows.

"Uh, Liam? You okay, buddy?"

"What do you know about Isaac?"

Stiles let out a whistled breath, hands falling to his hips as he considered his response.

"Um, why do you want to know? I mean, he's not a bad guy or anything, but I don't know too much about him. We never really had a heart to heart conversation as he did with Scott."

"So, you don't like him either?" Liam grinned, relief flooding through his chest.

"Woah, you don't like Isaac? Why?"

Stiles was genuinely surprised. Liam looked up to Scott so much that he figured Liam would become besties with Isaac in an afternoon. Guess that wasn't the case at all.

"I don't know him. And Scott always smells like him."

"Wait, you can smell what Scott smells like?" Stiles suddenly perked up with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"Who else can you smell on him?"

"Stiles--"

"No, no answer the question!"

Liam sighed and thought about Scott's scent. It was like freshly cut grass, cinnamon, and something so distinctly Scott, but now it's been tampered with by Isaac. 

"All I can smell is Isaac."

"Nothing else?" 

Stiles looked disappointed, sitting in his swirly chair with a frown.

"Um...I can smell a little bit of Derek?"

The older teen jumped up triumphantly with a grin. "YES, I KNEW IT!" He cackled evilly and pulled out his phone to call Scott.

"What? Stiles, what about--"

"Just talk to Scott about it! Or better yet, talk to Isaac!" Stiles waved him off, turning to the phone. "Scottie boy, you have some explaining to do, Mr. Smells-Like-Derek! What's going on?"

Liam sighed and crawled out the window, jumping down from the roof and made his way back home. 

Surprisingly, Stiles wasn't helpful in the slightest. Maybe he should ask Malia next. 


	4. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has some answers to Liam's questions

Malia was no help. She knew just as much about Isaac as Liam did which made Liam feel like someone was at least on his side.

She had suggested killing Isaac.

_“Just attack him from behind and rip out his throat!” Malia shrugged, eating the slice of pizza Liam had bought for her. “I’ll help if you want.”_

_”We can’t do that,” Liam pouted though he did consider it._

_”Why not?”_

_”1, he is more experienced than we are and 2, Scott would be disappointed.”_

_Both were’s deflated, neither liking to disappoint Scott. He was a good alpha and friend and disappointing him hurt worse than making him angry._

The next best person to go to would be Lydia. She had been around as long as Stiles and Derek have so she has to know something about Isaac and his place in Scott's life. His place that now seemed right next to the alpha, right where Liam knew he should be.

Maybe he was being childish but it was hard. Scott still treated him the same but he also treats Isaac like that as well. It was like being the only child and suddenly having a younger sibling you never wanted. Except the younger sibling was actually older and there first...

Liam shook his head, done with those thoughts and knocked on Lydia’s door.

It took a minute but the door opened, revealing the beautiful red head. She looked like she knew what Liam wanted to talk about and stepped to the side to let him in. They walked in silence to her living room, Liam choosing to sit on the couch while Lydia sat in a comfy looking chair across from him.

”So, you wanna know about Isaac, am I right?” She asked, voice soft. She sounded like the guidance counselor.

”How did you know?”

”Stiles. You know that eventually Scott is going to find out, correct?”

”He-He wont!” Liam denied, shaking his head but he knew Lydia was right (like always). Scott would find out and either be offended or hurt that Liam was going behind his back instead of just talking to him. 

But he smelled like Isaac all the time and they lived together again! It was frustrating and made the young beta feel replaced even though Isaac hadn’t even done anything yet.

”You know he will. Scott makes it his mission to know everything about the pack to make sure they are safe and content. He will find out.”

Liam deflated for the second time that day, a pout back on his lips.

”Well, he wont know for a while. I have time to sort this out.”

”And what exactly are you sorting out?”

”I...I want to know Isaac’s place next to Scott...”

Lydia cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

”What do you mean?”

”I mean, what is their connection? Why are they so close? How can I compete with that?”

Lydia smiled softly, understanding coming to her face.

”I see. You’re jealous of Isaac.”

He made a face at the words but didn’t dispute them. 

“I just want to know why they are so close.”

Lydia leaned back in her chair and sighed, getting a distant look in her eyes.

”Well...you know about Allison.”

Liam nodded, Scott having sat him down and told him all about her. It was after the whole Hayden dying and Theo mess. It took that talk to see how similar Scott and Liam were. It became easier and easier after that to trust his alpha and fall into place as his prime Beta.

”Well, Scott and Isaac both loved her. And loved each other. Not...ya know..romantically...i dont think. But, they were like Stiles and Scott. Scott saved Isaac from an abusive home, gave him a family that cared about him. Scott was the reason Isaac was introduced to Allison and they fell for one another. Allison will always love Scott but they had broken up and Isaac filled that part of her that ached. When Allison died...it broke them both. Scott was the one that put Isaac back together. So they have this bond that will stay strong forever.”

Liam ducked his head, frowning. He never heard the story like that. Scott never talked about Isaac before. He only just mentioned Boyd and Erica. Losing Isaac must have been just as painful as losing Allison.

”But, what I’ve heard is that there is no bond stronger than an Alpha and his first beta.”

Liam shot his head up to look at her.

Lydia just smiled, ruffling his hair.

That was what he needed.


End file.
